A Brotherly Bond Unbroken By Difference
by Vibranium Vibrator
Summary: Loki is tormented by his Jotun lineage at a young age. Thor can comfort truly when he wants to. Brotherly love between Thor and Loki, during their child years, FLUFFPUFFS. HUFFIN' 'EM UP.


Another day, another Fluff-filled fic!

;w; I enjoyed this.

It's based of of a picture, in which I dont remember where I found it, or the Artist... ;A; But fluffies are fluffies!

Okay, lets just say that they havent _yet _been told about the Jotuns, and Loki is confused.

AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A SEVEN AND NINE-ISH YEAR OLD ASGARDIAN WOULD DO FOR FUN. So have this lead ball, children... -FACE TO THE PALM-

I do not own _Thor,_ or the characters~

* * *

Loki sighed, tossing the lead ball back to his brother, with a tired smile adorning his features. Actually, tired was really a bit of an understatement. He hadn't slept _peacefully _in a while. And as much as he would try to deny it, there was no doing so.

He had been crying at night. Sobbing quietly while others slept, just as he should've been.

Being the misfit child, turning blue for reasons he couldn't pinpoint, having a friend in only his brother and his plush cow (A gift from his mother that he had at first been embarrassed of), they were all matters that took a toll on the frail seven year old boy.

Especially, the turning blue.

He knew he was different, what with the family of blondes he was part of, and his specialty with magic, but he had no idea the extent of his diversity from the others. Actually, he still didn't know the extent.

And even _more _tolling was the fact that the only one he could share this horrendous transformation was his loving stuffed companion. He wasn't willing to risk his friendship with his older brother, and he was sure that if he were to tell him, he would be rejected, and lose him.

The thought was too unbearable to ponder.

"Brother! Is something troubling you?"

Loki paused in his thoughts he hadn't quite realized he was having and shook his head fervently.  
'_No need to worry him…'_  
He smiled again.  
The action was all it took to reassure the other boy and cause him to grin. Thor tossed the ball back to the now perceptive Loki.

"Boys! Your father awaits you both for supper!" Lady Frigga called, the same mothering smile that had comforted Loki endless times before warming them both, even in the steady cooling atmosphere, and the distance they were away from her.

Loki set the ball back on the ground and went to walk to their waiting mother, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and met the excited gaze of Thor.

"Race ya'!"

The usually lighthearted words were laced, and drowned in competitive undertones, and Loki immediately tried to decline.

"No! No, it's not fair! I can't-" But before he could finish, the more athletic of the two had already taken off, leaving Loki behind. And _naturally, _he wouldn't give up that easily. With a burst of laughter that always seemed to creep up on him when he was with Thor, he tried his best to catch up to him.

Thor won, _naturally, _but Loki was always a good sport…

"I would've won, had mother not been there." The dark-haired child whispered as he walked hand in hand with his brother, Frigga trailing behind.

Of course, to win he would've cheated and used magic, but when he used his magic for things such as that Frigga scolded him, and in order to stay on her good side, he had chosen not to.  
Thor laughed quietly, dipping his head down to whisper back,  
"I know."

At the dinner table, Loki chattered quietly to Thor, who, surprisingly, listened carefully before replying. Loki could feel himself happier than he had been all week, but all things must come to an end…

During one of Thor's replies, Loki felt the telltale sign he had become accustomed to, and not. The air around him felt a lot warmer, and his feet were beginning to feel like ice. He immediately pushed his plate away and scooted from his chair, getting the attention of his parents.

"Mother, Father? Could I be excused?" He awaited their answer as patiently as he could.

"Why do you wish to excuse yourself so suddenly? You haven't even finished your vegetables."  
Being the talented one he was with coming up with stretches of truth, he answered quickly.

"I was hoping to get some more of my studies done. I'm not as familiar with them as I'd like to be…"  
Odin didn't question it, as he knew his youngest son had an infatuation with knowledge, so he smiled and allowed Loki to leave.

The youngest Odinson wasted no time, and walked quickly out of the room, before breaking out into a full sprint once out of their view.

Oh yes. If Thor wasn't suspicious, he certainly was now. He tried to eat indifferently, though was a little too anxious to leave the room once he finished the meal. After bidding both mother and father goodnight, he went to confront his younger brother.

He already knew he wasn't getting any sleep, after all, he wasn't _that _stupid; to miss the obvious signs.  
And when he reached the door to Loki's chambers, he heard it.

The faintest sound, soft and light, but painful and heart-wrenching. And he automatically knew what it was.

It was crying.  
Muffled, angry, confused, lonely, misunderstood tears.

And it pained Thor to know that his brother was suffering from something on his own.

He entered quietly, which was rather easy considering Loki's face was buried in the faux fur of the animal fluff their mother had given to him. He went to touch the younger in a comforting way, but he paused. The skin he had been reaching for wasn't the same usually unusual pale Loki was. Instead it was blue, with odd markings and patterns.

Thor took a seat beside the other, not missing how the wailings got gradually softer.  
In front of Loki there was a canvas, and two canisters of red and blue Thor stared at the picture and realized, it was how Loki must have pictured himself. It was a monster, with gleaming red eyes and blue skin. Sharp teeth and a frightening glare.

The wails continued and again picked up, Loki's voice cracking as he stated through tears,  
"I'm all alone."

Thor would have none of this. His baby brother was no monster. He swiped his fingers through the blue paint and rubbed it on his own face.

With the hand he hadn't had in the paint, he touched Loki's shoulder. The other started, wide eyes looking at Thor with a mix of terror and relief, with a little side of 'about to bolt'.

Thor smiled warmly.

"You are not alone." He stated.

Large eyes still glistening with tears softened and Loki pulled Thor into a large, desperate embrace. Slowly, his skin started to return to the light peachy color it had once held and he cried anew.

He sobbed many things into Thor's chest, but he caught the blubbery, sniffley, 'Thank you' very clearly.

* * *

;W;

I JUST WANT TO CUDDLE HIM AND TELL HIM IT'LL BE ALRIGHT ;A;

Well~ 'Till next time, my lovely Readers, and never forget...

I LUFFLES YOU ALL~!


End file.
